D.Gray-man Encyclopedia:Manual of Style Policy
This is the manual of style page. Page Title The title should be written with the full official name of the character/object/place. The exception to this is an article with an overly long name. If no official name is given, we will allow for user discretion. You should capitalise the name, as according to the rules of English grammar, and avoid ambiguous titles that may confuse readers, by adding information in paranetheses. Character names should be in the English order: first name, then family name. Sections Headers Above each article page, there are boxes that show warnings. As contributor you can add the following warnings: * The Spoiler * The Stub: for incomplete articles * The Ref Lack: for a lack of references * The Name Conjecture: for a character whose proper named was not given by an official source *All headers and sub-headers on all pages must be bold Character Pages * Main '''– an introductory section, prioritising a summary of important key facts * '''Appearance – A section about appearance, such as attire, hairstyle, colouring, etc. * Personality – A section about personality ** Personality Statistics – Scores about the characters good points. * History – The past/history/events of the character. ** History Outline – '''Short outline of the character history. * '''Plot – Arc sections, that should be written in headers like this: ** Some Arc * Some arc '' ** ''note: Do also remembers, under the Arc header, we also put ** Some arc '' * '''Legacy - '''Mentions of deceased characters go here; reincarnations are not included * '''Powers and Abilities -' Outline about the character's abilities * Major Battles '''– Lists of all the major fights involving the character - do not include outcomes * '''Relationships – section about the major relationships of the character. If known, list in the chronological order: ** Relationships are a complex subject , so please include only what is commonly accepted by the readers * Trivia – Facts about the character that cannot be inserted in the page sections. * Quotes – Important sayings, catchprases, etc. * References – Source of where the information got tagged by tags. This section must be insterted like this: . * Navigation – Add here the navigation templates which the character is related to. For instance, a Black Order member should have the Black Order template here. 'Chapter and Episode Pages' *'Covers – f'or chapters, description of the cover page *'Short Summary' – a short summary that gathers the main informations of what happens *'Long Summary' – also called synopsis, a detailed summary *'Characters' – List of all the character who appear in the chapter/episode, in order of appearance and affiliation. If the character appears in different "forms", only one should be mentioned. The Order of priority of the "forms", from mention worthy to least is as such: Present (no mention in this case), Flashforward, Flashback, Abstract, Illusion. *'Places '- List of the locations that appear in the episode/chapter *'Chapter and Episode Notes '– Put here all information that is relevant to the understanding of the capter/episode *'Translation Notes '– Information about the translation that is necessary to understand intent *'Trivia '– Misc. information goes here * References – Source of where the information got tagged by tags. This section must be insterted like this: . * Navigation – Add here the navigation templates to which the chapter/episode media belongs 'Article Images' *For the sake of uniformity, images in all articles should be 180px. Important Notes * Do not add any "font family spans" or spans that makes the letters clearer * Do not leave the page blank * Do not create a fan page or articles containing fan images Writing Style * Articles should be written in American English * Articles should be written in present-tense, with the exception of “history” sections, which should be written in past-tense * Articles should not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events Wikitext Style * Do not make links like: allen walker or allen, make redirect links pages. * Do not bypass redirects as like Allen Walker just only Allen. * If you want to send any link to wikipedia, then do it like this page, instead of doing it like this: page *